


kiss me hard (before you go)

by rosemeral



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Camelot, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, happiness, lana del rey - Freeform, really just pure fluff, tagatha deserves everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemeral/pseuds/rosemeral
Summary: Four years after third year, Agatha and Tedros are dating happily in Camelot. Tedros decides to give his princess one perfect day before the coronation and the start of their new lives.~pretend QFG and after didn't happen. set to Love by Lana del Rey.
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	kiss me hard (before you go)

__

Look at you kids with your vintage music  
Comin' through satellites while cruisin'  
You're part of the past, but now you're the future  
Signals crossing can get confusing

__

For the first time in years, Agatha doesn’t wake up in a cold sweat. 

Instead, everything is warm. She raises one hand gingerly, fingers running down the silk duvet, the cream coloured quilt, the numerous soft pillows with gold fringe- 

-the golden bronze arm thrown over her chest. 

A smile curves her lips and she turns, looking to Tedros, fast asleep right next to her. Sometime during the night, he’d snuggled up as close to her as he could possibly get, and now his head is on her shoulder and his body is curled around hers. She presses her face into his hair, the blond strands tickling her nose, and giggles like a schoolgirl. 

It wasn’t long ago that she was a schoolgirl, really. But so much has changed since then. At school, she could only see hate - hating the other Evergirls’ idiocy, hating Tedros’ princely façade, hating Sophie’s dependence on her. Now she and Tedros are here, living out their happy ending, and every day, she finds something new to love. 

Tedros chooses that moment to wake, blinking up at his princess with sleepy blue eyes. She laughs again - who wouldn’t, at that dopey expression - and rolls on her side to face him, wondering how she got this lucky. 

“Agatha,” Tedros mumbles blearily, and _how in the world does he smell like mint first thing in the morning?_ Then he blinks again and seemingly snaps awake, eyes shining with delight, mouth quirking in a dazzling smile. “Stay here,” he says, kissing her forehead, then jumps up and darts out of the room in only his pajamas, shooting Agatha a last smile. 

She snuggles back into the bed and watches him go. He’s different from the Tedros she knew back at school, the one who hid under fancy titles and a fancy sword. Now he doesn’t need those things to show himself, or anyone else, that he is the king.Their relationship, too, has grown over the last few years. So much, in fact, that he’ll present her as the Queen of Camelot at his coronation ceremony tomorrow. 

After a few minutes, a maid enters the room, smiling at Agatha. “The prince has requested you wear this today,” she says in a soft voice, holding up a simple brown dress, the kind peasants wear. Agatha’s mind flashes to Sophie for a second - what would she think? - but Sophie isn’t here, and Agatha sits up and nods. Tedros has never chosen an outfit for her before, and she’s dying to see what this is all about. 

The maid brings Agatha downstairs to the main floor of the castle after she’s dressed. Tedros is waiting there, looking charming in a similar peasant outfit. He holds out his arm to her and smiles dazzlingly. “My lady.” 

She takes it, cocking her head curiously. “Where are we going?” 

“Oh, you’ll see.” He leads her outside, where she almost expects to find a carriage waiting. As soon as she thinks it, she mentally slaps herself. When did she get so spoiled? In Gavaldon there were no carriages - there were walks with Sophie and the dry lumps of charcoal Sophie called biscuits, but certainly no carriages. After tomorrow, though, she would be Queen of Camelot, and then there would be carriages. So many, all gilded in blue and gold with the Camelot crest on the side. Perfect for royalty, which Agatha totally wants to be. 

Definitely. For sure. Queen Agatha, sounds perfect.

“Something on your mind?” Tedros’ voice snaps her out of. . . whatever that was, and Agatha turns, smiling softly. She’s been smiling a lot more than she used to, and it feels weirdly good to smile. Who knew?

“I’m fine,” she tells him, and the white lie is worth it to see his loving expression. “Now, come on!” She pulls him along the castle courtyard, and he laughs brightly. When she looks back, early morning sun beams are moving across his face, bathing both of them in a rosy glow. This is what she came to Camelot for - these stunningly beautiful mornings when it’s just her and Tedros in the whole world.

“You don’t know which way it is,” Tedros calls, and she stops, looking back to him, her beautiful golden prince, with a teasing look in her eye.

“Because you won’t tell me!” she says, fake angrily. He catches up to her and takes her arm again, and when he whispers, “then let me show you,” tingles run through her body. She loves that he can still make her nervous, even after five years of dating. They walk for a while, Tedros in front of Agatha so she can’t see where they’re going. His hand is in hers, golden bronze on pale, sallow skin. She watches their hands swinging. So unlikely, the prince and the witch, and yet so perfect. 

♫▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♫

__

You get ready, you get all dressed up  
To go nowhere in particular  
Back to work or the coffee shop  
Doesn't matter 'cause it's enough  
To be young and in love  
To be young and in love

__

It’s not long before Tedros steps aside, turning and grinning at Agatha. “We’re here,” he says, his smile nervous but so impossibly happy. The air around them is a bustle of noise, merchants hawking their wares and children calling out to their friends. Agatha spins, wonder etched onto every feature of her face. “What. . . where are we?”

“Camelot,” her prince says. “The town market. It happens every weekend. Before my mother, er. . . left, she used to bring me here every Sunday, just the two of us, to tide us over for the next week of duties and poise. We would go to the markets, dressed in peasant clothes, and just be. Without anything expected of us. It was my favorite thing to do when I was younger, and after she was gone, I begged Dad to bring me. But, um. We never went.” He stops talking for a moment, and Agatha takes his hand and leads him onto the side of the road, wordlessly telling him that it’s okay. In a few minutes, he starts again. “He never took me. So - so I thought, since my coronation’s tomorrow, I could bring you. For one perfect day without any burden on our shoulders. Just for you and me. So. . . what do you think?”

“I think it’s wonderful,” Agatha answers honestly. She loves seeing her prince like this, comfortable enough to show weakness. The dashing, charismatic Everboy from school was the boy she fell in love with, but this Tedros, the one that’s vulnerable and sweet and plans trips to places from childhood memories, is the boy she wants to spend her life with. This Tedros is human. He’s real, he’s beautiful, and he’s right here in front of her, ready for one perfect day together.  
He nods, and on an impulse, leans in and kisses her. They stay like that for a few moments, his hands in her hair, her hands on his waist, keeping each other grounded. When they break apart, they turn to each other and smile and then they walk into the fresh air of the market, awash and safe in the love that they share.

♫▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♫

__

Look at you kids, you know you're the coolest  
The world is yours and you can't refuse it  
Seen so much, you could get the blues  
But that don't mean that you should abuse it

__

They walk through the market for a while, and Agatha can see why it was so special to Tedros. It’s any child’s dream, full of bright colors and vivid sounds and every sweet a child could ever want. For a minute, she finds herself thinking that when she and Tedros have children they’ll bring them here, but she shoots that down immediately. They’re not even married yet and she’s thinking about children?

But the market has a way of making you forget every stress and every detail of your lives, troubled or not, and she’s actually enjoying herself. Tedros buys her a maple candy from a vendor, sugary and nutty. She returns the favor by winning him a teddy bear at a carnival-style game (she’s always had weirdly good aim). The arbitrary purchase is completely worth it when she presents it to him, mumbling “because of your name, you know, whatever,” and his face lights up. He carries it around for the rest of the day.

Around noon, they get hot chocolate and sit on a bench, sipping it. It’s nowhere near as good or as sugary as Merlin’s, but somehow it’s still perfect. Everything has been perfect today. And that makes her think of something. “Tedros?” she says quietly.

“Hmm,” he says in between a sip of chocolate.

She moves closer to him, setting her hot chocolate on the bench next to her, and leans back, taking in the faire. It’s a few minutes before she answers, and when she does, her voice comes out shakier than she wanted. “What. . . what will life be like after tomorrow?” He turns to look at her, worry in his blue eyes. “I mean. . . after we’re royalty.” They’ll be _royalty_. Agatha remembers her days on the hill in Gavaldon, eating lizard soup and avoiding Reaper’s claws. Her life as a queen will be like nothing she’s ever done or seen.

Tedros hesitates for a long time, so long that Agatha thinks he’s not going to answer. But he does, finally. “Different.

“I watched my father, you know, when he was king. It seemed like most of his day was filling out forms and he just. . . he just looked so tired all the time. Even more so, after Mom left. And Mom, she always seemed preoccupied. Now I guess I know why.” He gives a rueful laugh, looking to the sky, and Agatha puts a hand on his arm. “It was hard for them. Both of them. But I think that was mostly because they didn’t have what they wanted. They didn’t have a companion, someone to bear the responsibilities with. That’s why we’re going to be different.” Then he turns to look at her with an earnest expression. “We love each other. We want the best for each other, and we’ll support each other through anything and everything. Right? I know we had some hard times in school, and - and I’m not saying those are going to be gone forever, but we can get through them. Because we have each other. You know?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do know.” They both fall silent, and Agatha nestled into Tedros’ arm. They were quiet, sitting there, until sunset. They don't need words when they have each other. 

♫▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♫

Cause it's enough  
To be young and in love  
To be young and in love

They walk home together as the sky is turning orange. It’s dark by the time they get back to the castle, and Agatha finds herself relishing it. She hasn’t been out in the dark for who knows how long, and it’s comforting. It reminds her of Gavaldon and her mother. Maybe she’ll ask Chef Silkima to make lizard soup sometime. It can’t hurt to try, even though she knows it probably won’t happen.

At least she has some semblance of her old life - Reaper lives in the castle (he has his own wing, but he tends to prefer the dungeon or Agatha and Tedros’ rooms), and she has Sophie, of course, at the School for Evil. They write to each other, but the letters have been less and less frequent. Sophie’s going to be at the coronation, but she’ll have to head back right away once it’s finished. She misses Sophie, more than she ever thought she would. But sooner or later, she'll have to accept that their lives won't always include each other.

The princess and prince, soon to be Queen and King, go into their bedroom, where Reaper is curled up at the foot of the bed. Tedros makes a face but Agatha picks up her cat (avoiding most of his scratches) and sits on the bed, Tedros eventually sitting down next to her. Agatha puts her head on his shoulder and Tedros tells her in a sleepy voice that he loves her before he closes his eyes and lies back. He doesn’t reach the end of the bed and Agatha lets out an undignified snort under her breath. The day when they realized she was taller by a few inches was a very amusing one for her and a terribly embarrassing one for him.

“This was perfect,” Agatha whispers into his hair, and he kisses her forehead in response. It was perfect. Definitely not the kind of day she wished for when she was a child, but her standards are a lot different now. Now she realizes that what Tedros was saying earlier is true. As long as they have each other, they’ll be able to get through anything. Love is enough. It’s going to be enough.

Maybe those princess fairytales are on to something.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm new to ao3 so I'm glad everything worked out with posting this and formatting (which is cOnFuSiNg aaaah) constructive criticism is welcome by the way. and the title is from summertime sadness, another lana del rey song, because i'm bad at thinking of titles so. . . bear with me and my *definitely not stolen* titles :D also there’s way too much smiling in this i’m sorry


End file.
